My Youth RomCom is Progressing
by rynne chan
Summary: Having to spend the yuletide holidays in a swanky resort with his family, 8man realizes that the Yukinoshitas have also checked in at the same location. Needless to say, their 'relationship' takes on a progressive turn. -plot by Kawasaki saki :D


**My Youth RomCom is Progressing**

by rynne chan

-oOo-

The chilly air brushed through my face as I stepped out from our car and stretched out a bit. I glanced at the mountain ranges covered with thick white snow and sighed. I'd rather stay at home and snuggle under the sheets.

"Waaah, so pretty" I heard my little sister exclaimed. Unlike me, she was very excited about this family outing saying that she wanted to learn how to ski.

It was already the 24 of December. Christmas is only a few hours away and our parents decided to come home early and take us to Tomamu, one of the best swanky resort in Hokkaido. It was surprising because they are usually still working even in Holidays although Mom always go home during Christmas Eve. It had always been like that for the past years. We celebrated Christmas at home eating chicken and some side dishes that I prepared. I made it a point that at least on Christmas, I would cook dinner instead of Komachi. Now that I think about it, I don't have to do that now since we're staying in this hotel.

We went inside the hotel and walked towards the middle age receptionist who greeted us with a smile. Well, it's part of her job, I guess. Mom was the one who talked to her and got the keys to our rooms. She handed me one of the keys and we proceeded to our rooms. A bell boy led us the way.

Komachi and I are sharing a room with two beds of course while our parents are staying in another room, though they checked our room first.

"Just rest for a bit then we'll go skiing tomorrow" Mom said then they went to their own room.

Komachi rummaged through her things getting her newly bought skiing suit. Her excitement was visible in her eyes. I just smiled to myself as a watched her, my cute imouto. Her expression suddenly changed when her view landed on me. She looked like she was glaring like I did something heinous.

"Why are you smiling oniichan?" she asked while narrowing her eyes. I was taken a back for a bit so I just laughed awkwardly and said, "Nothing" which even raised her suspicion.

"I think you'll look good in that suit", I just blurted out, though I really think she'll look good in it.

"Really?".

I nodded my head in response. "That should score me a lot of points" I added.

"Ok ok" she replied then she hang her suit in the closet.

-oOo-

"Oi brat, wake up" a heard a masculine voice said but I was too sleepy to respond. I suddenly felt pain on my shoulders as my father pinned me on the bed. My head facing the bed while my arms are being held back and a foot was stepping on my back.

"Oi pops, that hurts" I complained as I tried to break free but his grasp on me only tightened. "I'm awake now!".

"Good" he said then he released me.

"You didn't have to do that, pops" I said as I stood up and rubbed my aching shoulders.

"Whatever" he replied. I noticed that Komachi was no longer in the room so I assumed she already went to the hotel restaurant with Mom. "Let's go. I'm starving" he said as he place an arm over me and tried to drag me outside but before we could go any farther, I told him to go ahead first cause I want to wash my face first. Surprisingly, he agreed but reminded me not to take too long.

Man, he's too energetic for a middle aged man. I really doubt if I'm his son.

After washing my face and changing my clothes, I headed to the restaurant. As I passed through the reception area, I noticed a familiar purple haired girl. Oh damn, it couldn't be. I was about to pretend that I didn't see her when I noticed that she had a serious expression on her face unlike her usual smiling face. Then her head turned to my direction.

"Hikigaya!", she exclaimed then she walked towards me. She was clad in a skiing suit with the equipment in her hand. I smiled awkwardly as a form of greeting. It's been so long since we last saw each other anyway. The last time I heard, she went to the states with Yukinoshita after our graduation.

"Yukino chan is missing" she said.

What? Yukinoshita is missing? Oh wait, does that means she's also here in Japan?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago but she still hasn't showed up. I tried calling her but she left her phone in our room. She hasn't come back since she went skiing early this morning" she explained.

It's not like Yukinoshita to ditch someone even if that someone is her sister. Then I suddenly remembered when we went to Kyoto. Her sense of direction is not something she's proud of, I believe.

"I'll help look for her" I volunteered, surprising myself. Well, friends or not, we shared a couple of memories together or perhaps helping others had become my habit.

"Thanks"

I went back to my room and changed into my skiing suit as fast as I could. I sent a message to Komachi saying that I need to do something important. Then I dashed back to the reception area after grabbing my equipment and a flashlight.

The older Yukinoshita was still there waiting for me. We decided to look separately so we can cover more places in a shorter time. We exchanged numbers so we can notify each other if we've found her.

"Let's go" she said then we headed out into the snowy field. It was very cold and the thought of Yukinoshita lost somewhere feeling this coldness got be worried for some reasons.

As I skidded through the snowy ground, I noticed that there were no longer people outside. I went a bit farther and started calling out her name. It's faster that way besides, no one can hear me, well, except her if she's somewhere near.

-oOo-

It's already been two hours since we started searching for Yukinoshita but there's still no sign of her. I checked my phone for the nth time that day, but there was also no message from the older Yukinoshita.

Then snow started to fall. I gritted my teeth in frustration but I couldn't give up now.

"Yukinoshita" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It felt weird but I no longer care. Finding her was the priority. I went farther and farther still calling out her name, until I noticed a figure lying down the ground.

"Yukinoshita!"I exclaimed and glided towards her. She was cold. I checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yukinoshita" I said while tapping her gently on her cheeks then she started to gain consciousness.

"Hi... Hikigaya?" she muttered as if asking if I was really there or not.

"Yeah" I replied. I noticed that her tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes.

Oh no, don't cry.

"L... Let's go back. Can you stand up?" I asked before things got more awkward.

She shook her head hesitantly and looked at her feet.

"I think I sprained my left ankle" she answered.

So that's why she couldn't go back.

I dialed the other Yukinoshita's number. After a few rings, she answered the call. I informed her that I already found her sister and we're heading back to the hotel.

"Let's go" I said offering her a piggy back ride but I don't think she like the idea. "C'mon. We'll freeze to death here if we don't move".

Left with no choice, she let me carry her.

-oOo-

Haruno san was already at the hotel when we arrived there. I also was Komachi and my parents. It looks like Yukinoshita already told them about what happened.

"Yukino chan" Yukinoshita called as she ran towards her sister.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Yukinoshita only nodded her head.

We went inside the hotel as Haruno san led the way to their room. She hurriedly open the door and allowed us in. Upon entering,I laid Yukinoshita on the bed. As I was about to stand up, she grabbed the sleeve of my clothes. When I looked at her, she was looking away blushing. It felt like de ja vu. For some reasons it got me nervous.

"Hikigaya kun, can you watch Yukino chan for a while. I'll just call a doctor" she said then went outside the room after I nodded my head.

I turned my gaze to the younger Yukinoshita. Her face was red probably due to the coldness.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Finally, she looked at me but now that I think about it, I prefer her looking somewhere else. I felt my own face getting red as well.

"Thank you" she muttered.

"Um" I said with a nod. "Don't worry about it".

She opened the drawer beside her and grabbed a neatly wrapped present.

"Here" she said giving it to me. I read the card, my name was written on it. My eyes widened in surprise. I stared at the gift for while then I looked at her. She was looking away again. "It's a Christmas present" she said as if reading my mind.

"But why?" I managed to ask.

"You asked me before if we can be friends" she started then she slowly faced me and smiled. "I wasn't able to tell you before graduation but I now consider you as a friend".

"A... thanks" is all I could mutter.

Suddenly, the door went open as Haruno san and a person who seemed to be a doctor entered.

"I'll be leaving now. See you around, I guess" I said. "Thanks again for the gift".

"Thanks for saving me" Yukinoshita replied. Haruno san also thanked me as I left the room.

A smile made its way to my lips. Maybe the God of Romantic Comedy is messing with me again.

-oOo-


End file.
